


Just Look Don't Touch

by milkyprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, its oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is hot and Oikawa doesn't find that quite fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i just love trans!oikawa so,,,
> 
> ps. dont trust anyone to pull out in time always use condoms

Iwaizumi walked into his and Oikawa's shared apartment, sighing as he closed the door. Today at work, there had been an older customer having trouble with her computer, and don't get him wrong, he respected his elders, but they could be so frustrating. He'd spent nearly half an hour explaining how to open a new browser to the lady.

Oh well... he sighed, at least he was home now.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi and grabbed his hands, "I thought you were getting home at seven." He pouted, his expression undeniably cute.

"I picked up some extra hours." Iwaizumi shrugged, kissing Oikawa's cheek.

"You should have at least texted me..."

"I just had a stressful day, sorry."

"Oh babe, you need anything? I can order us a pizza and we can watch a movie, if you want."

"No, it's fine, let's just watch some TV for now, just relax. I'm going to go change."

"Alright, love you." Oikawa said, releasing Iwaizumi's hands.

"Love you too." Iwaizumi walked off into their bedroom.

Oikawa sat down on the couch, clothed in a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Iwaizumi's hoodies from when he was in university. He loved to steal his lover's clothes, they smelled felt like home. They'd met in university, back when Oikawa still acted as if he were a female. Soon after he and Iwaizumi started going out, Oikawa had finally come out, and began acting how he actually felt.

Grabbing the black remote, Oikawa switched the television on, and put on the sci-fi channel. He loved that channel.

Iwaizumi returned a few minutes later, wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and no shirt. He sat down, putting an arm around Oikawa's shoulder and pulling him closer. Iwaizumi's bare, tanned skin felt cool, since he had just gotten home, and it was getting pretty cold outside.

Oikawa glanced up at Iwaizumi, who was looking at the television. His face looked smooth, he must have remembered to shave today.

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, causing him to quickly stare back at the television, not wanting to be caught staring.

Once he looked away, Oikawa's gaze trailed down. God, he was a lot more muscular than Oikawa remembered, had he been working out more lately?

Oh fuck, the pants Iwaizumi was wearing rested low on his hips. Low enough for his dark, neatly shaved happy trail to show. Oikawa couldn't help but to glance further down, imagining Iwaizumi's thick, long cock beneath his pants. This was not good, Oikawa could feel himself getting wet at just the thought of Iwaizumi. His mind raced with fantasies, Iwaizumi fucking him hard and making him cum so much that he wouldn't be able to think of anyone but Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi eating him out, licking his clit and tongue-fucking him until Oikawa was babbling in pleasure. Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi.

Looking to see that Iwaizumi was focused on the television, Oikawa carefully slid a hand down his sweatpants. He slowly rubbed his finger against his clit, flushing and biting his lip. He imagined it was Iwaizumi, squeezing it gently and making Oikawa feel oh so good. Why did Iwaizumi have to be so fucking attractive? It just wasn't fair, Oikawa could get wet at just the sight of him.

He teased his pussy, involuntary letting out a sharp whine when he slid a single finger in. Oh, shit... Iwaizumi had definitely heard that. Abort mission, abort mission- oh just fuck it. Oikawa was far too horny to then back now.

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, "What the hell are y-"

Oikawa cut him off with a moan of, "I-Iwa-chan!", as he moved his finger in and out of his hot pussy.

"Holy fuck... baby are you horny?"

"Y-yes... all I can think of is how good your fingers would feel in me, and, oh my god, your cock." Oikawa would have to punish Iwaizumi for being so goddamn hot.

Iwaizumi reached to pull Oikawa's pants down, but his hand was swatted away.

"Nuh-uh-uh, no you don't. Did I say you could touch me?" Oikawa removed his finger from his pussy and pulled his hand out from his pants. He licked his finger off, staring Iwaizumi straight in the eye.

"Oikawa, please don't do this to me."

"It's your own fault," Oikawa leaned back against the arm of the couch and slipped his sweatpants and boxers off, "You're so hot that I couldn't help myself."

"Let me make you feel good, let me touch you."

"No, I have to punish you, Hajime..." Oikawa spread his legs, hooking one over the top of the couch. He stripped his hoodie off, revealing that he'd already taken his binder off for the night.

"Oikawa, if you want to keep that on, I don't care, I know that you're more comfortable with-"

"I don't mind you seeing this part of me, because I know you don't care that I'm not exactly the same as you." Oikawa rubbed his thumbs over his nipples until they hardened. He pinched them, his breath hitching.

"This is unfair, Oikawa, You're playing dirty."

"You like it dirty, and we both know that." Oikawa slid his hands down his body, to his pink pussy. He mewled, massaging his clit until it was hard and erect. He rubbed a finger around his entrance and brought his other hand up to his mouth. Oikawa licked his fingers, wetting them a bit before taking them into his mouth. He sucked on them lewdly, looking straight at Iwaizumi. When he withdrew the digits, a string of saliva came with them.

"Tooru-"

"God, I wish I had your cock in my mouth, Hajime... I love how you taste, I'm such a slut for your cock baby. Wanna wrap my lips around you and suck you until you cum, wanna taste your cum, drink it all up."

"Please, Tooru, want you to suck my cock, I know you're such a slut for my cock, you can have it."

"Lay down baby."

Iwaizumi followed instructions, laying flat on the large black leather couch.

Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi's pajama pants down his tanned legs, along with his grey boxer briefs. Iwaizumi's cock sprung up, a sigh coming out of Iwaizumi's mouth as the constraints were taken away. He crawled on top of Iwaizumi, his face above Iwaizumi's erect cock and his pussy above Iwaizumi's face. He kissed the tip of it before placing a few kitten licks on the head.

When Oikawa licked a long strip up the length of Iwaizumi's cock, Iwaizumi's breath hitched.

Wrapping his hand around the base and pumping, Oikawa took the blushing head into his mouth. He sucked harshly, enjoying Iwaizumi's moaning reaction.

However, his amusement didn't last long, Oikawa let out a gasp as he felt a tongue on his clit, "Hajime! D-don't do that!"

"Hm? Do what, this?" Iwaizumi pressed his tongue against Oikawa's clit.

Oikawa went back to sucking on Iwaizumi's cock, taking it deeper and massaging his balls. He did his best to stay sane as Iwaizumi continued to tease his pussy. He managed to keep Iwaizumi's cock in his mouth until there was a hard suck on his clit. At that, Oikawa pulled off with a sharp gasp, his legs jerking and trying to close.

"Tooru, baby, it's time for your punishment."

"Please, no, d-don't do this to m-ahhHH, me!"

Iwaizumi paused his assault on Oikawa's clit, "You've been bad, teasing me like this, I have to teach you a lesson."

Oikawa tried to climb off of Iwaizumi, but arms wrapped around him and he was picked up. "Hajime, what are you doing, put me down, ah!" He was tossed onto the bed with a shout, and he tried to close his legs but they were forced open by Iwaizumi's hands.

Iwaizumi held Oikawa's legs open and licked around Oikawa's opening before thrusting his tongue inside.

"H-AH! Oh my g-hah-d, Hajime! More! M-more!" Oikawa babbled away, his mind going numb with the pleasure of Iwaizumi's tongue inside him, licking his walls.

Oikawa's thighs tightened around Iwaizumi's head, and Iwaizumi forced his legs back open.

When Iwaizumi removed his tongue, Oikawa whined at the loss.

"Tooru, your pussy tastes so good, I could eat you out for hours until you're begging me to stop." The lewd sounds that Oikawa was making just turned Iwaizumi on more, his cock swelling.

"Please...," Oikawa whimpered, "I need you in me..."

"You'll have to prove that you want it."

"H-Hajime please! I need to have your cock i-in my hot, tight pussy! I want you to wreck me, I don't want to remember anything but the feel of your cock and your na- ah! Y-yes... more..."

Iwaizumi plunged two fingers into Oikawa, rubbing the warm walls, and causing moans to spill out of Oikawa's lips. He took this as a sign that Oikawa wanted more, and complied, pushing another finger in, preparing Oikawa's pussy for what was to come.

"I'm r-ready! Please Hajime, I n-need it! I n-need y-" Oikawa cut himself off with a mangled shout when Iwaizumi crooked his fingers, pressing right onto his g-spot.

"Baby are you ready?" Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers, and rubbed the tip of his cock against Oikawa's entrance.

Trying to grind Iwaizumi into him, Oikawa whined, "J-just fuck me already!"

Iwaizumi pushed himself into Oikawa, agonizing slow. He groaned at the hot, pulsing sensation. God, being inside Oikawa felt so amazing.

Iwaizumi was pulled out of his daze of pleasure when Oikawa began to move so that Iwaizumi's cock was moving in and out of him.

"Move!" Oikawa ordered impatiently, needing the pleasure.

He began to move in and out of Oikawa's pussy, wet, lewd sounds being made.

Oikawa seemed to melt into the bed, moans coming out continuously as Iwaizumi sped up. His mouth hung open and his eyes were half-lidded, the pleasure too great to bare.

Two of Iwaizumi's fingers slid into Oikawa's mouth, moving in and out. He thrustef harder, Oikawa's moans becoming broken.

Oikawa sucked on Iwaizumi's fingers, moaning around them and grinding down to meet Iwaizumi's thrusts.

After a minute, Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers and rubbed the wet digits against Oikawa's clit.

In turn, Oikawa babbled with pleasure, "O-oh my god, Hajime! Ha-ah-harder! M-more!"

"F-fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa and pumped his cock, then came, shooting his warm cum onto Oikawa's stomach.

After taking a moment to come down from his high, Iwaizumi got back to Oikawa, sliding down between his legs and licking his clit.

"Oh- oh, oh my god, f-fuck, a-ah!"

Iwaizumi thrusted three fingers into Oikawa, assaulting his pussy and clit.

"I'm g-gonna, oh my g-ah-d!" Oikawa's body wracked as he came.

Iwaizumi sucked on Oikawa's clit as Oikawa screamed through his orgasm. When he heard heavy breathing, Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

"H-Hajime..."

"Thank you babe, you made the day better," Hajime kissed Oikawa's forehead, "I'll go run a bath, stay here."

Oikawa yawned and smiled as Iwaizumi left the room, god, he really was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened. welp time to sin some more


End file.
